


Tittle-tattle

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [71]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs thoughts on Tony during False Witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tittle-tattle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy2/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 7/12/1999 for the word [tittle-tattle](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/12/tittle-tattle).
> 
> tittle-tattle  
> Idle, trifling talk; empty prattle.  
> An idle, trifling talker; a gossip.  
> to talk idly; to prate.
> 
> This is for sammy2 because she likes it when Tony is recognized for the skills he has. Hope she likes this drabble as well.
> 
> Gibbs thoughts on Tony during False Witness. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Tittle-tattle

Gibbs watched Tony carefully. Unlike McGee and Ziva, he had seen this more serious get things done quick and fast and accurate DiNozzo before. He wasn’t worried. When they needed the normal tittle-tattle to unlock a witness or get a confession, it would return. It always had and it always would.

Gibbs was actually impressed with how well Tony was able to get people to open up and tell him things they didn’t even realize they were telling him. He got more clues through tittle-tattling than any other interrogation technique Gibbs had ever seen including his own. 

Of course, he wasn’t going to take anything for granted. So in his own bastard way he had to check in with DiNozzo and make sure he was fine. But he wasn’t about to belabor the question. He trusted Tony and knew Tony would tell him when he worked whatever was bothering him out.

Even if Tony continued to work his ass off and be serious and get things done faster than McGee or Ziva, it would not bother Gibbs. He would just continue to nod and silently give Tony support. Tony was the one person he trusted and believed in because he knew Tony trusted and believed in him too. 

Gibbs would take Tony anyway he came.


End file.
